1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to access devices for introducing and/or delivering a medical article (such as, for example, a catheter, cannula, sheath, etc.) into a body space, such as, for example, an artery, vein, vessel, body cavity, or drainage site.
2. Description of the Related Art
A preferred non-surgical method for inserting a catheter or vascular sheath into a blood vessel involves the use of the Seldinger or a modified Seldinger technique, which includes an access needle that is inserted into a patient's blood vessel. A guidewire is inserted through the needle and into the vessel. The needle is removed, and a dilator and sheath in combination or separately are then inserted over the guidewire. The dilator and sheath, together or separately, are then inserted a short distance through the tissue into the vessel, after which the dilator and guidewire are removed and discarded. A catheter or other medical article may then be inserted through the sheath into the vessel to a desired location, or the sheath may simply be left in the vessel. When a catheter or other medical article is inserted into the vessel, the sheath is often removed thereafter. To facilitate this removal, the sheath is sometimes a splittable sheath.
Prior to insertion of this medical article through the sheath, there can be a possibility of a backflow, through the sheath, from the blood vessel. This can potentially contaminate the area surrounding the sheath with a backflow fluid such as blood. Thus, some vascular access devices are known to include a hemostatic valve. In some situations said valves are also made splittable with a splittable sheath. These constructions can often be difficult to manufacture, assemble, package, or be generally ineffective. Thus, there exists a need for an improved vascular access device, especially one that includes an economical, effective, and efficient splittable valve.